Home Economics
by unfortunate liar
Summary: Ryoma's Vocabulary  Home Economics: The art of surviving within a kitchen...Can a certain someone change that meaning though? First PoT fanfic... be gentle wif me!


Ryoma's Vocabulary – Home Economics:

Author's Notes: I'm new to the PoT fanfics, so please, tell me if there's something wrong with it, I would love Constructive Critisism, especially about grammar…

Edit: I've made a few tweaks here and there. Not really with the plot, just the writing. A few added words, a few discarded ones. For those of you who haven't read it, please do. For those of you who have, read it again if you wish, and maybe some more ConCrit?

* * *

**Ryoma's Vocabulary – Home Economics:**

_The art of surviving within a kitchen…_

* * *

A year after Ryoma Echizen had joined Seigaku's Tennis Club, new members had come in, and he had become co-captain. The captain would change every few weeks, for Momoshiro and Kaido had been fighting over it, and knowing that they wouldn't give up, Ryoma had suggested the idea of them sharing. It really wasn't convenient, but it worked, and it kept (most) fights out of the courts.

But enough of all of this, the story you're reading now, has nothing to do with this information. Let us begin our story in a place, far, far away from the courts. It's really not that far, but just to add drama…

In a place, far, far away (from the tennis courts) there sat a girl. Her name? Sakuno Ryuzaki. She was a shy girl, a year ago that is, but her love for Ryoma Echizen, had not died away. Still aiming for her love, her best friend had given her the green light, and threw away her crush on Ryoma Echizen.

Now why are we talking about this? Of course… did I mention? She was in the same class as Ryoma… for Home Economics. That could only mean one thing: disaster. Even in her eyes.

Home Economics was first period, meaning that Ryoma would have to quickly get changed out of his Regulars uniform and into his school uniform, get to homeroom, go back to his locker and get the things out that he needed for Home Economics. Truly a rush, was it not?

He could get changed, go to his locker, get to homeroom and then to Home Economics. But homeroom was, for all things good and holy, what determined his status as on-time or late. And Ryoma didn't want to be late. He did not know why, but Sakuno managed to verbally beat him to a pulp every time he came late. He still wondered why she cared so much.

They were making cookies that day, and everyone in the class had tried to evade being Ryoma's partner, even Sakuno, for they all knew, that although Ryoma Echizen was a tennis prodigy, he was infamous for the 'worst-cookies-on-earth'.

Ever.

A partnership with him would guarantee a burnt oven, a failed report, and worse of all, no cookies. They were baking Macadamia White Chocolate Chip Cookies too (otherwise known as MWtripleC). And thus, having an odd number in the class, Ryoma had been paired up with no-one. Sakuno had been paired up with Tomoka, someone she had rushed to in order to evade being with Ryoma. It's sad really.

Half way during class, Ryoma's oven was set on fire, his cookies burnt, the inside of the oven a mess, and the baking paper, was, well… almost set to ashes. His work table covered in flour, and the floor around his space, well, let's just say that they're going to have a hard time cleaning up the dough, and if you think that was it… then you're way off. The bowl that he had used to mix the dough, during the process of cleaning it, his hands had slipped, and he had dropped the bowl. The eggshells a mess, and the sugar was mixed up with the salt.

It's kind of surprising how one person could suck at one thing so badly. He was set for detention for the next 5 weeks, he had to clean all of the Home Economics rooms, he had to pay the bill for the mess he had created, mainly the oven and the floor, and worst of all, his dad had had to come for a personal parent-teacher interview.

After cleaning everything up, and putting his apron and cleaning gloves back on the shelf, he headed out. Hoping that Lunch had not yet finished, Ryoma Echizen had wasted 5 Periods and a Recess doing what? Cleaning the Home Economics Rooms.

Not only that, but missing out on the Recess practices for tennis had earned him an extra 20 laps, on top of the 30 laps for being late for the Lunch practices, he had to do 50 laps, detention after school every day for 5 weeks, ask his dad to pay the bill, and drag his dad to school so that he could hear the Home Economics teacher ramble on about how bad he was at cooking.

Wasn't that why he wasn't allowed to cook at home, and why his cousin and mum always did the cooking? Men, just wasn't made to cook. That was his point of view of things at least.

After Tennis had finished, he walked off to eat his lunch. Hearing a female voice and hearing the words 'Macadamia' and 'Cookies' his ears had perked up, and he had ran almost instantly to where he had heard the person, there in front of him, stood Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Uhh… hi Ryoma-kun. How was… cleaning the Home Ec. Rooms?"

"Bad, very bad. Hey, Ryuzaki, what are those?" he said, oogling the cookies.

"Oh these? Macadamia White Chocolate Chip Cookies. You didn't get to eat yours did you?"

"I could have, but I would have ended up in the hospital as well. Say, could I have one? My lunch isn't enough. My dad's trying to starve me to death after hearing about the last Home Economics bill."

She took a cookie in her hands and brought it up to her lips. "I guess so. Take them if you want them." But before she could put one in her mouth, Ryoma's hand had snatched it out of her hand, slightly brushing against her lips.

He bit a piece off the Macadamia Cookie. And took the white frilly bag the rest was in. It was tied with a ribbon, and had a handle, he completely dismissed the handle though and grabbed it on the full.

"It's nice. Hey, I'm reserving your next batch, whatever it is, so don't go giving it to someone else. I'm sure my dad's gonna be starving me for weeks."

He turned around and walked away, turning his head in her direction once, a cookie in mouth and a left hand to wave a simple goodbye. A muffled 'Ja' could be heard as he walked towards the cafeteria. Sakuno Ryuzaki put a finger to her lips. "I guess I just have to put more effort into the next batch huh? And maybe make some extra for myself."

* * *

**Ryoma's Vocabulary – Home Economics:**

_A reason to eat yummy cookies baked by Sakuno Ryuzaki_

* * *

Edit: Uhmm, I decided to probably update it a little bit, since some of the text didn't really get uploaded along with it and probably got lost. Also, someone suggested I hit the enter button a few times because he/she was scared of my fic! So I did. I pressed it numerous times. I hope the paragraphing is a bit better now.

* * *

PoP


End file.
